


Dearly Beloved [Podfic]

by StarcatcherBetty



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is seriously so stressed out, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Insecure Aziraphale (Good Omens), Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), Insecurity, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sappy, Stressed Crowley (Good Omens), They are seriously so in love, Wedding, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarcatcherBetty/pseuds/StarcatcherBetty
Summary: Aziraphale’s the only one in existence who, if he said, “Yes, I believe we have to set the entire world on fire now,” Crowley would say in return, “If you’re sure, then I got some accelerant in the trunk. What? No reason, really, just had it there in case of emergency. You never know.”Aziraphale would likely ask, “What emergency would accelerant be necessary for?” and Crowley would retort, “Well it’s certainly coming in handy NOW, isn’t it? So I suppose this emergency.”And Aziraphale would press his lips together all indignantly and Crowley would have to dig his fingernails into his palm to keep himself from launching at Aziraphale to kiss him silly because apparently they have to start some fires.--------A story involving a proposal, some finicky plants, one very stressed out demon, and a marriage 6,000 years in the making - cue the insecurities, bachelor parties, and wedding day mishaps.





	Dearly Beloved [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dearly beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017447) by [mutalune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutalune/pseuds/mutalune). 

> Hello, Listener! I've been getting some comments that the dropbox/soundcloud links won't download, and the other comments that the downloads work just fine. 
> 
> In response, I've uploaded this podfic (in 2 parts, because it's so long) to Spotify and a few other podcast listening websites. Below are the links. Thank you for listening.

[Listen to or Download on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/kelly-fielder-23575360/dearly-beloved-podfic)

[Listen to or Download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/home/Podfics?preview=Dearly+Beloved+%5BPodfic%5D.m4a)

[Soundtrack Available Here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ylGDGJuYXpBN1CkEA9Ds3?si=88sjGXfSSlOIWAaoGiCMiA)

_Thank you so much for listening! Comments and Kudos appreciated. _

[ _Listen on Anchor_ ](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Dearly-Beloved-Pt--1-ea6fe6/a-a1adpgk)

[ _Listen on Spotify_ ](https://open.spotify.com/episode/1vDwKzyYwWLSRCkjequExc?si=6RZSfke4QmWUeKiZpGjbXA)

[ _Listen on Radio Public _ ](https://radiopublic.com/good-omens-podfics-6B4lem/s1!bcd25)

[ _Listen on Google Podcasts _ ](https://www.google.com/podcasts?feed=aHR0cHM6Ly9hbmNob3IuZm0vcy9lNTJkOWFjL3BvZGNhc3QvcnNz)


End file.
